User talk:Akadirgun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darker than Black Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AlienGamer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlienGamer (Talk) 21:34, 18 July 2009 :That would be awesome thankyou...Sorry for the late reply...My VGA went Poof....I know that this doesn't have much info...Which is why i creatd this wiki. Because i loved darker than black, and thought it deservd its own Wikia. Any help i can get, wud be awesome...And i am having a lot of problems wirh templates...so....If u can help, that'll be awesome...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: Sure, then.. All start altering/creating some templates and try to create a nice and easy-to-edit environment for the users to come.. You can check out most of my work in Gintama wiki. I'll be probably using some of the templates I created there... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome.....Thanx...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Dude....the new backgroun....I saw it...And i swear i cried....Its Freakin awesome....Cant belive u did it....Ahh...thanx...Oh, and I expect more traffic in this site aftr a few months Cause apparently the studio is restarting this series, either the End of this year, or the beginning of next....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 01:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm glad you liked it. It kinda took me a while when I first made it but if it made you cried,it apperantly worth the time. The series will restart in October 2009. And as you said, it hopefully will bring some more traffic and editors. I also think that we might be able to get a Spotlight if we work a little hard.. =) ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I read the requirments, and u need more than a 100 articels...oh btw, I made u a burecrat....I'll get to work on the articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Bureaucrat!? Neat... I always wanted to be one... Power over the dead.. Wooo... I mean the users... Also, I'll be changing some templates to fit the new skin and create some new infoboxes with proper fields. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Awesome, I'll start to expand stubs, and create articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Skin :Dude, Dantman left me a note saying "Hey AlienGamer, the skin has a little ugly bug in it on wider screens. Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and add "right" to the #wikia_headerd and #background_strip background rules". I didn't wanna mess anything up..so.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 02:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just fix it. ~ '''NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::: Thanks, Dantman... ..... Shoot!! I'm using the same base code for Gintama Wiki's skin... hope it doesn't have the same problem... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes :Wat do u think about a field for Debut?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya...I've Stareted doing that...evry stub i've expanded, i've put in the new infoboxes...Hmmm...How about right after Status?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome...I'll start the new infobox thing in like an hour...ETA for Asura Cryin :D...I'll start as soon as that finishes....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Minor Characters :I was wondering....Minor characters like Lois, who died aftr 5 mins into the 1st epi...do we make a new article for them or put all minor characters in a different page :S..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, so we make a new page for all of them, and treat it like a normal character, but put them in a different category?...Ya...that'll work..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Wat about unnamed characters? I've gone through 2 episode's to find the name of the Contactor who can switch between human bodies, but cant find his name anywhere....In fact that Widow in the episode The Gardenia Gives Off Fragrance in the Early Summer Rain, isn't named either....And i've noticed they have a lot of characters like that in darker than black...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Allrite...Awesome..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Abilities :A seperate page for abilities...hmm...U mean aside from the characters page?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :That wud be really helpful for new users, or ppl who just started watching....But that looks a bit messy...any way of catagerising that, or maybe a bit more tidy than that? but since there rn't as many abilities as heroes, it wont be as messy....so wither way will work...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome...And i will chatogarize by name...But first i have to create that category...and now since i'm watching the anime, and creating articles, for characters not here yet, i'm doing it as fast as I can...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Character Pages -- Template Transition :Awesome....I'l just keep expanding, and creating articles.......--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Absence :Allright....Goodluck....And i'll do it today...Todays my Final exam, and after that i'm free for 2 months till the next semester, so I can get right to it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 00:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: 71.229.201.241 You're very welcome. The way it was just didn't make much sense to me. Hope I helped :) Re: Voice actors :Gotcha....I was wonderin the format to put up the jap names....Thnx...I'll get to it in about an hour...I'm kinda a soccer freak, and its a big match now :}..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Header Well, i'd say this or this looks pretty good but if u can remove the text then this & this will look pretty good too...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :But i'd like to say the current Black & Red theme looks pretty good....The colors go nicely & it suits darker than black. But u have pretty good taste, so i dont think it'll be a problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::No prob...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :K...Btw, the grey looks really good...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Charbox Oh okay, sorry. I'm just running an expiriment to condense the infoboxes before I start writing sysnopsis stuff for the characters. Some have black pages. Shock Dragoon 3:10 Main Page Its waaayyyy better now...But for the featured article is it possible to make it like the Bleach wiki? Btw, for the contents, i was gonna replace all article links with category links, since that'll shorten it, and avoid repetition...What do u think?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : Featured Article: As in? Style? Or? What exactly? : Contents: Sure... Why not.. : ~ Akadirgun(Talk) ::Just the box its in....But then again, its not necessary and this looks awesome as well. Actually....I just noticed the pic was in the top right corner....I didn't see that before....This actually might be better...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm glad you like it... ::: The pic is kinda like featured pic, yeah... But appearantly both picture and the featured article are the same.. =D I tried to add variables to Template:Mainpage/Video so we could change the video through Template:Mainpage, too... Like the picture... But it doesn't seem to work with hook... I'll try to figure something out for it.. (Regular video has a table around it and also you can make specify a height.. ) ::: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Customised Logo :Do i have to clear the cache, cause i didn't get it....I saw the logos frm the list of uploads, and think its brilliant, but i cant view it on the page...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, you do... Try reloading with CTRL+R... My first attempts didn't work but i finally did it.. It should be available now.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh....saw it now...Brilliant idea, btw wanted to ask u...can make u'r signature universal amoung wikia's...wenevr i click talk, i end up on your Gintama talkpage :S......--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Glad you liked them... I'll try to add some more logos for main characters like Amber, Mao and such... ::: About the signature... Well... I normally use that talk page to communicate but I'll figure something out... Put a 'local talk' or something like Dantman's signature... In fact you can see that signature now... ::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanx...Well, its just that i didn't think i shud use another wikia's talkpage, for the purpose of an entirely different wikia...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well.. You are right... But it's still god for wiki's I'm nor normally active and/or central wikia... Btw... Why did you deleted your User page? Suddenly my talk page is full of red links because of that... =D ::::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ahh...Well, i was gonna put it up again....But i figured that it wasn't necessary...Since there's nothin much to put anyway...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Poll :Just read through the mainpage template, and noticed a section for Poll. Think its a brilliant idea, as well, i've noticed ppl like to pick their fav character/contract etc. Is there anything i can do? I feel bad, not doing anything now...Guess their's always the episode summaries to be filled..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode Nav Hey, I've fixed the redirect, and about the epi Nav...I'm ok with both, but i'm leanin a bit more towards the current nav box we have, because its smaller, and a bit clearer...Plus i like it when it says Episode 1 rather that 1...makes things a lot nicer.....The coloring, i prefer the Heroic Age wiki's nav though....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :On another note. I've started downloading Heroic Age, and its 20% done with an ETA of 29 hrs....I'll help u out as soon as its done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this is where things work out just nicely..My weakness templates (and anything coding related) & yours content...We in a way nullify the weaknesses :D..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mainpage ...How is it?..hmm....In a word...Simply Brilliant. Was never expecting anyhing this good....Compared to the old one....There no comparison. Its light years ahead...And i was wondering who else voted...5 votes...aftr just a few hrs of it being put on...:D....You got the link i emailed u ya? It says we get quite a few visitors. maybe now they'll stop to contribute...Think the close its getting to Gemini of the Meteor, more ppl are getting anxious, and checking for updates...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :A countdown would be brilliant. Well....I've heard Eclipse might do it...They do FMA Brotherhood as well, and Darker Than Black are from the same company... Frankly i'm hoping either Eclpise or GG does it...Chiro or DB wont be bad either, but Chiro's releases are quite late & DB is sticking to .avi.....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :no..i dont know any fan sites...one of the reasons i created this wiki was because i was totally pissed at the fact that the only info site for DTB was wikipedia....I wud love it if DB subbed it..They are one of my fav uploaders along with Eclipse, GG, Shinsen and Chiro. But i prefer the .mkv format, which the other groups seemed to have picked up on...The reason they gave for that on their site is "Any future requests to sub a show in HD which does not acutally air in HD will result in an immediate, likely automatic ban. Same goes for requests for us to start encoding using "H.264", in "mkv" container, or any other ridiculous requests which would require us to upgrade from currently-used Windows Movie Maker 2.0beta which is used for all encoding. Thank you."..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, just noticed....The countdown is something that'll get evn me a bit excited when it hits the 10 day mark....ya, they are smug..but there hilarious...I love their posts...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Gallery I have no problems with it....Infact I think its a good idea....And the polls have 11 votes...Ahh...feels good to see we're visited...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 02:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Arn't you guys going to make articles for things like the weapons used by the characters. Like the knife and cord combo which Hei uses, the blade Wei uses to slice his wrist, and stuff like that. I'm asking because Hei using that knife and cord, makes up a significant part of his attack and combat style. : Well.. We are probably gonna do that kind of articles as well but i don't think it will be right away since we also have other articles, like characters, to complete and lack editors. (There is only me and AlienGamer editing..) : I have a fun idea.. Why don't you join us and help making those articles? ;) : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 14:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I like to, but i am not home most of the time. I'll help whenever i can. Fansubbers I've found this awesome site that lists who subs what next season. Darker than Black is being done by a few, though none which i know of :(. Yuurisan-Subs is the confirmed subbers though...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thought u might find this intresting too...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks pal.. The second one is awesome.. the first one is nice too... I've never heard of yuurisn-subs either.. maybe some groups are not aware of that wiki or choose not to add their names for some reason.. whatever it is.. will find out in 23 days 7 hours 33 minutes 17 seconds =D :: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC)